DTKAU BOOK NINE (9) DEFENDERS OF THE SACRED TREE
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: Lots of stuff about Trees or THE TREE maybe its metaphorical.
1. You Thought You Were Out of the Dungeon

DEFENDERS OF THE SACRED TREE

S9E1 You Thought You Were Out of the Dungeon

DTN S9E1

You know I honestly don't know

if I am having the best time of

my life or the worst time.

when playing

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS

The next section you are going to

be playing through are the

protectors of the tree

You are already level nineteen

From what I can recall (LoL B)

You are level (Lv) nineteen (19)

That's pretty close to twenty

which is almost all powerful

that's like capable of taking on

any challenge.

I MEAN

You could still run the RISK

of taking on any challenge

right now at level nineteen.

PROTECTORS OF THE TREE

Centuries ago,

this region was the focus of a

large scale Derro excavation

project.

Whatever it was they thought they

were unable to find.

They brought the caverns sealing

down upon them, all resulted in

a massive man slide

dropping thousands of pounds

of Earth and a massive lake

Into the Dungeon proper

mostly unpreturbed

the derro move their operations

to a more suitable opperation

leaving the rubble recage behind

amidst the rubble recage however

was something unique a tree touched

by the gods themselves guarding

advisor to the elves and force of

the surface world tree older than

the first living thing and some

thing to be cherished by the

all woodland races somehow the

tree survived the mile long fall

from sunlight to darkness and

entrance survival emerged changed

profound duty for the elves

protected the sacred tree from the

ravages of the underworld

the elven kingdom called for its

greatest warriors from within

its leanest mages its holyest druids

the flower of elven use and

BROKEN WISDOM

the elders were called to re

nounce stars and heavens from

in order to defend the sacred tree

BELOR CATHROWS

to catch the elven king further

called upon the life debt

Owed his kingdom the otherwise

doomed plan that they might have

dwarven expertise and defending

their new out post it was a holy

calling and sacred duty and would

not call nor hesitate the

elven city underground that would

bring the city of the sun wind

before the darkness

as the years went by the luster

of adventures faded

leaving the duty cold

called reality in its wake

in the end their glittering

new outpost in its wake

in their inner hall in the ground

separated by emptyness without

light

and without the light of the

world above they shared their duty

and where adventure failed discipline

remained

today this place is a underground

silver paradise

paralyzed of their casual

observer peace still flourishes

treants still rise up above the

treants grove

an intricate network of mirrors

channels a latrice

of light down to the counsel spire

the druids have dealt great deeds of

magic here cleansing the earth

falling off a spring of fresh

spring water

pending creatures of the forest

the frontiers appear and force

all is well

it appears there is a cancerous

rot in paradice

the high council exist with

seven elders still in high spirit

loosing sight of the big picture

and no real at last surreal on

the high druid speaks more to the

trees he dust to custellos

it is he who has said been

FORTRESS FOREVER

or atleast since the tree fell

at least One is well known to

suffer an apologetic fit of fire

for if even a twig is broken

a leaf is crushed not flinched

not spending the lives of elven

troops like water

provided that it is that they

perform the sacred duty


	2. Chapter 2 Anariel and More

S9E2 Anariel and More

S9E2 DTN

ANARIELS INDIFFERENCE TO THE OUT

SIDE WORLD IS HOTTLY CONTESTED

BY A SECOND NUMBER OF THE HIGH

COUNCIL JAKKAIN LIGHTSHIELD

JAKKAIN IS A HOLY PALADIN AND A

WHO BUILT THIS PLACE AND CELESTIAL

HERITAGE BURNS IN HIS BLOOD AND

MEN HAS LIVED HERE A MEER THIRTY

YEARS BY ELVEN STANDARDS AND

HAS BECOME A HIGH COMMANDER OF THE

TROOPS AND LESS BY DEFAULT THE

TROOPS COME AND GO REMAINS THAT

JAKKAIN IS TORN FROM CONFLICTING

DUTIES OF HIS COUNTRY WHILE HE

IMAGINES THE EVILS OF THAT WERE

PUT TO REST TO TRY AND BALANCE THE

TWO HE SUCCEEDS AT NEITHER HIS

ZEAL THAT WOULD TRADE ANGER HIS

COUNCIL PANDUKE MINIVAIL EYES

IS A RELITIVELY YOUNG FAR FOR FAR

AS ELVEN ELVES GO ARRIVING AT THE

SAME TIME KING LIGHTSHIELD LAYS

HIDDEN KING TARDARK LAYS HIDDEN

CONTENTIOUS HOT TEMPERED AND STUB

BORN ALL PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDING

ABLE IN AN ELEMENTALIST WITH A

PASSION FOR FIRE MAGICS UN-

FORTUNATELY THESE ARE NOT THE

QUALITIES NEEDED IN A STATES MAN

AND A COUNCILER AND A PARTNERS

HAS UTTERLY LOSS PATIENCE WHEN

A CONSTANT VICTORY IS WONDERING

OF HIS FELLOWS HE SPENDS MUCH OF

THE TIME AROUND THE LAVA MAZE

PLUMBING THE SECRETS OF THE

ELEMENTAL MAZE OFF LAVA FLOW

THE FORTH CONCILER REGARDS HIS

FELLOWS AS WITH UNGUARDLY DISTRUST

DERTAIN HYDROSON LEADER OF THE SMALL

DWARVEN ENCLAVE WITHIN THE FORTRESS

TRY TO FIGHT HIS UNINTELLIGABLE

ACCENT HYDROCUZIN IS PUT IN

POSSESSION OF A KEEN EYE AND

MIND AND IS NOT BLIND TO THE

PROBLEMS SEIGING THE FORTRESS

UNFORTUNATELY HE CAN'T GET THE

ELVEN WARRIORS TO SEE THAT HE IS

NOT AN ELVEN WARRIOR HE IS AN

ENGINEER AND HE IS GETTING MORE

AND MORE FRUSTRATED ANARIELS

CONSTANT MAN TO SOUTH COUNTRY

OF ENGINEERING AND SAPPERS

SIMPLY STANDS CEREMONIAL

GUARD ABOUT THE CHAMBER TREE

SPECIFICALLY THESE NON HUMANOID

MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL REMAIN

HIDDEN TREATED INTO PRIVATE

CORNERS SITHISS GUARDIAN NAGA

SLIDES ENDLESSLY THROUGHOUT THE

CAVERN MAZE HE HAS RUN OUT BENEATH

THE RUBBLE FROM THE LANDSLIDE

IS MORE AGITATED LATELY BUT CAN

NOT EXPLAIN WHY MEANWHILE

MALACHILAMASHU LAYERS IN A CAVE

SOUTH ESTERN PLATUE WHERE HE KEEPS

AND A FEW AERIAL SEAS TO THE ELVEN

TROOPS THE FINAL MEMBER OF THE

COUNCIL IS THE ELVEN MEMBER ITSELF

THE BELORTOO CALVERUS THE HOLDEN

TREANT ROOTEN IN PLACE BY THE

AGE AND POWER BELORTOO HAS NOT

UTTERED A WORD FOR MANY MANY YEARS

IT WATCHES IT REAPS IT WEAVES

BUT IT DOES NOT SPEAK IT WISP(ER)

AMONG THE ELVEN IT GRIEVES BUT

IT DOES NOT SPEAK SOLDIERS

SUGGEST THAT EVEN IF BELORTOO

SPEAKS ONCE MORE DOOM MIGHT

BE FOUGHT AND IT MIGHT BE

SURROUNDING IT THAT REALLY DIDN'T

MAKE SENSE DID IT?

THE ARMY FIMBLES AND SPURS IN THE

NIGHT FADING LEAVES DESERVES TO

BE DESERTERS THE COMMON TROOPER

KNOWS BETTER HOWEVER DARK RUMORS

ABROAD OR SOMETHING DIRE RIDDEN

HIDDEN IN THE MAZE OF LAVA FLOW

HIDDEN TO THE SOUTHWEST MORE THAN

ONE PATROL IS MISSING IT IS OPEN

REQUEST EARS OF LATE HIDDEN

AS RECENTLY HIDDEN A REMAINING

RE TASK CAUSED ITS FRIEND AND

ADVISOR A DROW ESCAPEE FROM THE

SOURTHWEST SO FOOLISH TO ASK

JOHNLINEER TO INVESTIGATE

THE DISAPPEARANCES OF THE ELVEN

FORCES SO THINLY STRETCHED

AND COULD NOT AFFORD TO INVESTIGATE

ONE MORE CASE OF DISGRESSION

THE DISERTIONS AND DISAPPEARANCES

HAVE GROWN SO RAMPANT THAT THE

ELVEN QUEEN ABOVE HAS SENT DOWN

A SPY HIDDEN TO INVESTIGATE

QUEEN MILLER BREAD A HALF ELVEN

A ROYAL INVESTIGATOR AND QUEEN

TO THE QUEEN HERSELF ARRIVED

SIX MONTHS AGO AND RELEASED THE

SECOND IN COMMAND INVESTIGATION

MET GOSH WITH LIMITED SUCCESS


	3. Chapter 3 Abandon the Blind!

S9E3 Abandon the Blind!

S9E3DTN

ABANDON THE BLIND! AT FIRST GLANCE THE

SEEMS TO BE ONE OF THE MOST UNINHABITABLE

PLACES IMAGINABLE TEMPERATURE IS TOTAL

INSTINCTS SCREAM THE MOST UNIHABITABLE

PLACES IMAGINABLE THE TEMPERATURE IS

TOTALABLE INSTANT SCREAMS THAT THE NEAR

BY LAVA FLOW IS A PIT OF FIRE UNIMAGINABLE

THE WICKED SHARDS OF GLASS HE START

DEFINATELY GOATING OUT ALL ANGLES HE

ONLY ADD TO THE IMPRESSION THAT LIVING

BEINGS ARE COMPLETELY UNWELCOMED HERE

AND YET A STRAY SHAFT OF LIGHT GLOOMS

SOMETHING IN DECAY APPEARS TO HAVE SIGHT

EDLY UNNATURAL BOUNDARIES TESTING GROUNDS

THE STENCH EMMANATES FROM THE DEPTHS OF

THIS CANYON AND REALLY STINGS THE EYES

THE STONE WALL SEEMS TO HAVE SHATTERED

IN PLACES ITS BOUNDARIES SCORCHED FILL

OTHERS MOUNTED IT IS AS IT IS MINIATURE

WAR HAS TAKEN PLACE HERE JUDGING FROM THEROMANCE HERE VIOLENT ABANDONED IN THECLEARING EAR OF THE CANYONS CROSS METALSCALPALED THAT LOOKS LIKE THE OTHER GUYOF THE WHOLE WORLD IS SIMPLY WELDED TOGETHER IN A HAPHAZARD MASS AND A CLOSERLOOK IN THE SCISSORED PLANES OFMETALRESEMBLE TEETH BARREN CANYON THE WINDWHALES THE JAGGED ROCKS CARRING SICKSENSE OF DEATH WITH IT IT APPEARS THESTONE WALLS OF THE NEARBY DOORS ARE ENTERTAINED WITH BLOOD AND THE DELIVERED BLOWOF NEARBY LAVA FLOW PAINT LOCKING DRAGQUEEN HERE WITHIN THE RAVINE IS THE MERESOUND OS SILENCE AND STONE ISN'T IT? !FROMILIAR WALL PIT NOISE AND STENCH WAFFSFROM THE CANYON A STRAY CURRENT OF WIND

SENDING EVIL STRONG MAN INTO A FIT OF RAGE

CURRIED EYED COUGHS FROM DEEP WITHIN THERAVINE A HALF HISSED A GURGELING A AAA

POISONOUS HERD RESEMBLING NOTHING THE

CREATURE IMPOSED OF DEATH IS DESPISED RE

PROACHED OF DEATH IS A FAINT HAZE OF TASTEIS SEEN OF A POOL THICK IN QUICKENING

BLOOD ITS SURFACE STIRED BY GIANT BUBBLES

THAT RELEASE NOXIOUS GASES (LIKE MY ASS)

AND WORST DECANING OPEN INTO A SERMON

APPAULING CARVED OUT OF A LIVING ROOM

A HOLDING LARGE ENOUGH TO HOLD SEVERAL

MEN BELIEVINGLY ODDLY TEXTURED IT IS IN ITS

FACTS SATED BELIEVING THE REVERSE IT IS

THE REASON FOR THIS IS OBVIOUS BUT NOT

(OBLIVIOUS) AT EVEN TO THE UNTRAINED EYE

MANY LIVING MAGE GEMS TRIED TO DO IT

FROM HERE MANY MORE SHAPERS BEHIND THE

PROTECTION OF KINDRED LACK OF SIBDIAN

A LIGHT SPELL A TOUCH A TORCH A PASSING

BETWEEN BEING STROKES THE DAZZELING SPELLDISPLAY OF COLOR THE DRAGONS LAW (MAW)MAW NASHING TEETH IS THE LAW OF THE DRAG

SHIMMERING HEAT WAVES ROCK YOUR LAW OUT

OF THE OPEN DOORS UNPOWERED OF STEAM

RESEMBLING THE DEATH OF A SLEEPING RED

DRAGON (WAGON) THE CONSTANT SISEROUS OF

CREATURES SWARMING IN AND OUT OF THE LAVAIN CONTRAST AND HEAT A DULL RED GLOW RE

FLECTS OFF THE SURFACE A PISS SALT A

CLINGING JAGGED SHADOWS OFF THE GROUND

THE FURNACE THE RIFT ROCK OF THE CAN

YONS CONTINUES TO STRUGGLE AND END ABRUPTLY A SCATTER ED OF ASH AND SINDERS OFENDS UP IN AN UNEVENLY ROUNDED COLD EE

SACK FILLED BY A FOOLING PILL OF MAGMA

UNDER NORTH AND WEST SIDES OF THE COLD

EE SACK (33) MAN COATED STAIN THE TWO

MOMENTS AND THE (SH)ROOMS ARE COATED WITHLIE ING TORN THE WALLS SHIMMERING THE OFIMAGES OF LIERS AND HEAT EVEN (=) THE

SMALLEST LIE OF TWO CAN UPSET THE HEAT

TORCH IS THE CAVERN HEARD LITTERING AT

THE THOUSAND TOUCH CRYSTALS UPSET WITH

THE WALLS AND WITH THE FRAG MENTS OF

LITTERING IMPACTS OF COLORS FOREVER OF

ITS LIGHT THE DISPLAYS OF LIGHT IS ECHO

AND THE WHISPERING OF SOUND STROKED

(SOUNDSTROKE) CAVERN AN EVEN (=) EXPENSE

OF THE CAVERN (SECRET TUNNEL SONG) AIR

FROM THAT SIDE THE CAVERN IS NEARLY

BEAUTIFUL OF AIR SURELY BITE OF THE

OVERWHELMING NEGLECTED WATCHTOWER THE

THERE IS A FEELING OF GERM(AN) DECAY AS

THERE IS A APROACH (ROACH) THE TOWER

TRUMBLEING CATERFLIES AGAINST THE STAL

LAG MITES UPON INSTROKTING THE SIGNS

NEGLECT TO DOMINATE THE DOOR OF THE

BE CAVES AWE KWARDLY IN TRIBE IN MOVE

MENT OF THE HINGES OF THE DISAPPEARED

INSTRUCTION OF THE WIND WHISTLES MOURNINGLY

THROUGH A LONG AND UNATTENDED MACHINE

(MISSION) GO UP IN THE TOWER AND MOURN

THE DECEIT OF DEATH IS BUT AN OCCASIONAL

GUST OF WIND AND UNFRIENDLY WATCHTOWER

(ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER) FROM A GHASTLY

FIELD OF FLOWERS (MAJO RA'S MASK) JUTS

A JAGGED FLOOR OF HUMBLE ROCK THAT DIG

UPA UP ABOVVE (ABOVE) FLATTERED WITH THE

FEET (FEAT) ONCE IT IS A GRACEFUL STALE

LAG MIT (STALAGMITE) NOW IT LOOKS LIKE

A ROOTED TOOTH HUNGARIOUS (HUNGARY) MOOR

JUTS THE RIGOUROUS FLORA (FLO RA) OF THE

CARCACOUS THE CAVERN (IS ALIVE) AND JUTS

A CEILING BEING AROUND YOU IS THE OF THE

OVER GROWTH HAS ALREADY BEGUN AND HAS OF

ATTACKED OF ATTACHED STONES IN THEM SELVES

IVY THE CURSE OF ITS OWN POISON OF THE

INDESTRUCTABLES THE BASE OF THE AND THE

IMPACT A PACT AND OF THE FOR THE FROM

POINTS FINDING PURPOSE OF THE FOR THE FORM

SMALLEST SERPENT CREVECE IN THE DIFFERENCE

THE KEEN EYE MAKE OUT TWO MORE LARGER

STONES OF WORKING STONE AND SEPARATELY

UNDER SIEGED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 The Last of My Trees

S9E4 The Last of My Trees

S9E4DTN

THISPLEASENTMEADOWISSURROUNDEDBYREMANANTSOFSTLALAGAMITESEACHCASTINGAFINGERLIKESHADOWOVERFUMESANDDISCASIONALLYMARREDBYTHESCAVERENAFFOOTOFWEAPONSASIDETHEPLANETGROWTHALLOVERTHEAREASEEMSPOINTLESSTOMESTILLISTBOARSISAEMBERASSEDHINTCOMINGASWATCHINGTHEBROKENSTALAGMITESWATCHENDISEASESOFSEARISINGHIGHKNEETHIGHRIGHTLOSTITSCASTINSHADOWSTHESOUTHWESTDISTURBINGHEARDISTURBINGRAPSDISSAULTCREATURESDISULTHIDDENCAPTUREDABOUTINTHEHIDDENSERVANTSIRFORTHERACESOFMENTHEREISNOWHERETOHIDETHEONTHISWILDWILDFANTASYOFBRASSTHESHIELDFORTRESSLEAKEDISAGOODSIXTYFEETORCUBITSINLENGTHTHEAIRCURVYIERINROUNDINGSIGHTEDAJAGGEDELINTEMPTINGINCRIMINALATIONSTRIEDUPTHESTONEBOARISLIEINGWITHSTONETENTIONINITSHIDDENHIDDENCEFORTRESSRIDDENISITSDADDEADFOREVERHIDDENINELDENIALRAGEALONGANDSTWISTEDOAKENRAGEDMOVESITSBRANCHESINSURPRISINGWAYSWEIRDANDCREEPYTYPESHIELDWALLGRANITEINPLACESTRETCHESACCROSSITSOWNBORDERINWEIGHTONEHUNDREDPACESLONGANDEASILYITSOWNGOOGOLYAAAITSOUTERBALLITSOUTERLYPLANEDANDPOLISHEDSIMPLYDARKERITSTRAVELATIONSBACKTOITSECHOBACKTOITSBACKDARKSENSESTRUCTUREASIDEBLOCKSALLSORTSENSEOFLIGHTTHEIRITSLAIRITSHINTSOFTWILIGHTNOTHINGGROWSSOFTROUNDITSHINTSOFROCKSANDTHATSTRETCHEDOFFAROUNDTHESHIELDWALLOFITSDARKNESSSOWHATICANGATHERISTHATTHISREALMOFTHEDUNGEONISSTILLCAVEBUTTHEIRFORCEFORCESEEILLUMINTATESTHEDEEPEDSTCAVESANUNDERGROUNDFORESTISWHATYOUHAVEBEENGOIGTHROUGHBUTHASMANYOFCREATUREDMADETOWERSMALACHISLAIRASHADOWSCASTAGAINSTTHEENCAMPMENTOFPLATUUITSCUNINGBINDTHEGRAETSAVAGETHEFOURCOLLOMSSWALLOWINGITSLIFEFORESEVERALFEETFEATEACHSIDEOFITSOPENROCKSOTHATTHETENDENCYOFTHELIGHTTHEOPENMANKINGDOMESISITSUNDERSTANDABLEASECONDLOOKSUGGESTITSALMOSTSMALLSMALLERPLEASURESTILLTHATFORMEDITSOPENCAMPSHADOWSANDPROLONGEDDIRECTHINTSOFTHESHADOWSSUNONEVENCLOSEROFEXAMINGINGTHELIGHTOFEVENCLOSERSHADOWWASGENTLYARESPONSEHIDDENMERESTOFWRATHHIDDENINITSINTERRIORCOLLOMSCANTBELIEVEISUGGESTEDAMIRROROFCOLLOMSSHAPESONLYTHEQUIETTHELIGHTEANDSHADOWONLYATHINGWONDERPLANEENSUEDACOLLOMUNSUEINGCOLLUMMENANCECOLLOMOFTHECANYONSDIRECTLYABOUTABOVEALABASTERTHEDIRECTLYABOUTHTEALABASTERSHAPESREVEALINGTHEHIDDENTREASURETHECEILINGAGOODFIFTEENFEETFEATHIGHACOLLOMOFTHIEVINGTHIEFTHINGSAMEMPHISCOUGHTINTHEMIDSTOFTHETREIDBATHANDWHISPERWINDTHEIRHANDOUTSTRETCHEDBYMEHEARDTHECOLLOMLOMMONMAGEANDLIMEDBYTHEPIGAMENTSOFTHESTONEADELICATELYWINGEDFAERAEDANCESSUSPENDEDINTHERINGSINTHCOLLOMSOFSMOKEIJUSTHAVENOIDEAWHATIAMSAYINGREADINGYAKNOWTHISISAREALLOWPOINTTRYINGTOGETYOUTOLEVELNINETEENOFDEENDEEBACKTOPAROLETAPTAPTABLELANDSDJNINNUPWARDSOFSOUTHEASTATTHEVERYEDGEOFDARKNESSTHESOUTHEASTSHINEUPBRUPTLYOFFENCEOFTHECAVERNWALLABRUPTLYTHEGENTLEWAVERINGGRASSESOFTHEPLANETHEBOUNDARIESCREATEDANUNMENTALHEALTHOFTHELARGEHEADHERDTHELARGECREATURETORAOMFREEANDHADAQUICKTOLERANCEOFTHEFROZEMOONBEASTHAVINGBELIEVEDTOHAVEGIVENUPENOUGHTERRITORYALREADYGARRISONNIXYWITHERHAVEGOTTENOFFTHERIDDENOFTHELAEKTHEPOUNDISSOFTANDMARSHALLTHEFOUNDEVENTUALLYTHEFOOTINGUNEVENTHEFISHYUNPLEASENTODDOROFTHEFORGOTTENTHEPLAGUEISNOTTHELASTOFTHEODORIWANTTOHEAROFAFIXEDQUEENSCENTFRESHLYRUNNINGWATERMURMURMURMMURMGNARLEDANDTWISTEDCATERPLEASEOVERHANGEDTHECLEARINGLYBLOCKINGTHELIGHTTHETHORNYVINESWRAPAROUNDMYHEADTHEANKLESOFTHEBARBARIANGRAPPLEDWITHBUSHESGRASPEDWITHTHENEEDLEFINGERSATLEGSCLOVESATEVERYSTEPDREIDLEAVESBURNBRIGHTLYSTONESTURNBENEATHTHEFEETANDTHEBRANCHISWHIPPEDPERFECTLYBEFOREITDIESINDUNGEONNONEOFTHISMAKESSENSESENTENCESIDONTBUILDANYTHINGINMYMINDFROMREADINGTHISIFEELLIKEIPROBABLYREADTHEBOOKALREADYTOOMUCHSOYOUTAKETHESECRETESCAPETUNNELTHISTUNNELISSMALLANDCLIMBABLELYCLAUSTROPHOBICANDONLYTHEFAINTESTHINTOFLIGHTISHIDDENUNDERFELTANDFROMTHEFARENDTHEROCKWALLSARETOUGHANDSOFTTOTHETOUCHANDTHEGROUNDISUNEVENREQUIRINGTABLEATTENTIONTOONESFEETYOUMAKEITTOOSITHISISESLAIRSCYTHISISLAIRSITHISISISTHEWARMAIROFTHECHAMBERLEADSTOMILESOFDEAYINGTRUMBLINGCARELACKLIFELEFTOFITSLEFTTRANSLUCENTTIEDOFITSFAIRBIDDINGSOUTFROMWITHNEATHITSFAIRBILESSTANDANDSCANTSCATTEREDABOUTANDHASCERTAINLYDRIVEDRUNKANDCANTTELLMUCHAPARTANEXPLAINATIONFORTHISHUMANBEINGFELLOWELONGINATEDBITSOFFRACTUREDANDANDCANTOBVIOUSLYSIDEWITHYOUINTHEENDAENEIDABELIEFSKANKCATTERPITREPTILESCENTSENTOFTHEMOISTAIRHEAROCCUFORCEULTIMATELYGAVESWAYTODARKDRAGRANCESANDTOWARMFORMOSTATTACKSHUMANOIDSTOBECOMFORTABLETHEHEATMAKESTHEROOMSEEMFARMOREFAVORABLECLAUSTROPHOBICINTHESANDITTRUELYISINTHEMESSYHALLTHISCORRIDOORSHROOMSITSJUMPTHELENGTHOFTHEHALLTHEIDISORDERHASNOTCROSSEDTHELINEFROMTHEHALLTOOMESSYTHEROOMISWETWITHSTIFFLINGSTEAMTITANICLYAGOFINDINGITAPPAULINGCLOUDSNEARTHECEILINGOFFICENESSTHEHALLRINGISFELTDISPAIRINGLYDESPISEDOFITSCEILINGENTERTAININGLYFURNISHEDTHERULERSTRAIGHTWALLSISGIVENARTCOVERSITSHALLMARKSANDISFORGIVENLYFORGIVENFORTHESINFULNUTORCISDESIGNEDTHENWEWILLCARVEANUGIANTOUTOFMEORCEILINGSPEAKTOTHATELVENSENSIBILITIESRICKETYCHILLSLINETHATNORHTERNEASTERNWALLSHIDDENMATTEREDDESKSITSFEWFEATSOUTHERNWALLTHEWESTERNWALLISSHROUDEDBYAHAVINGMOCKINGLYTAPESTRYOFTRAGEDGYMAKINGASCENEFROMTHEUNENDINGFROMTHEUNENDINGSTOREROOMSTOREROOMTEMPLEHALLFORGOTTENPANTREEGIFFINGSROOMPANTREEUNCOMMONROOMDWARVENBARRACKSTAVERNDWARVENFORGEARMORYANDSALEQUARTERSELVENBARRACKSGUARDPATROLLVOLCANICMUDPITOFELVENHEIGHTSDEICEIVINGLYOPENBARRACKSGRAYRENDERSLAIRFAIRYWREAVELUNPLEASENTSPRITESANYWAYSIHAVENOIDEAWHATTHATPARTWASALLABOUTTHETREEOFLIFESEEMEDLIKEABUNCHOFRANDOMNONSENSICALNOISEUHICOULDNTREALLYGETANTYTHINGOUTOFINTHETREEOFLIFEITDIDNTSEEMLIKETHEREWEREANYENCOUNTERSEVERYTHINGWASJUSTSORTOFPLANTSTHISPLEASENTMEADOWISSURROUNDEDBYREMANANTSOFSTLALAGAMITESEACHCASTINGAFINGERLIKESHADOWOVERFUMESANDDISCASIONALLYMARREDBYTHESCAVERENAFFOOTOFWEAPONSASIDETHEPLANETGROWTHALLOVERTHEAREASEEMSPOINTLESSTOMESTILLISTBOARSISAEMBERASSEDHINTCOMINGASWATCHINGTHEBROKENSTALAGMITESWATCHENDISEASESOFSEARISINGHIGHKNEETHIGHRIGHTLOSTITSCASTINSHADOWSTHESOUTHWESTDISTURBINGHEARDISTURBINGRAPSDISSAULTCREATURESDISULTHIDDENCAPTUREDABOUTINTHEHIDDENSERVANTSIRFORTHERACESOFMENTHEREISNOWHERETOHIDETHEONTHISWILDWILDFANTASYOFBRASSTHESHIELDFORTRESSLEAKEDISAGOODSIXTYFEETORCUBITSINLENGTHTHEAIRCURVYIERINROUNDINGSIGHTEDAJAGGEDELINTEMPTINGINCRIMINALATIONSTRIEDUPTHESTONEBOARISLIEINGWITHSTONETENTIONINITSHIDDENHIDDENCEFORTRESSRIDDENISITSDADDEADFOREVERHIDDENINELDENIALRAGEALONGANDSTWISTEDOAKENRAGEDMOVESITSBRANCHESINSURPRISINGWAYSWEIRDANDCREEPYTYPESHIELDWALLGRANITEINPLACESTRETCHESACCROSSITSOWNBORDERINWEIGHTONEHUNDREDPACESLONGANDEASILYITSOWNGOOGOLYAAAITSOUTERBALLITSOUTERLYPLANEDANDPOLISHEDSIMPLYDARKERITSTRAVELATIONSBACKTOITSECHOBACKTOITSBACKDARKSENSESTRUCTUREASIDEBLOCKSALLSORTSENSEOFLIGHTTHEIRITSLAIRITSHINTSOFTWILIGHTNOTHINGGROWSSOFTROUNDITSHINTSOFROCKSANDTHATSTRETCHEDOFFAROUNDTHESHIELDWALLOFITSDARKNESSSOWHATICANGATHERISTHATTHISREALMOFTHEDUNGEONISSTILLCAVEBUTTHEIRFORCEFORCESEEILLUMINTATESTHEDEEPEDSTCAVESANUNDERGROUNDFORESTISWHATYOUHAVEBEENGOIGTHROUGHBUTHASMANYOFCREATUREDMADETOWERSMALACHISLAIRASHADOWSCASTAGAINSTTHEENCAMPMENTOFPLATUUITSCUNINGBINDTHEGRAETSAVAGETHEFOURCOLLOMSSWALLOWINGITSLIFEFORESEVERALFEETFEATEACHSIDEOFITSOPENROCKSOTHATTHETENDENCYOFTHELIGHTTHEOPENMANKINGDOMESISITSUNDERSTANDABLEASECONDLOOKSUGGESTITSALMOSTSMALLSMALLERPLEASURESTILLTHATFORMEDITSOPENCAMPSHADOWSANDPROLONGEDDIRECTHINTSOFTHESHADOWSSUNONEVENCLOSEROFEXAMINGINGTHELIGHTOFEVENCLOSERSHADOWWASGENTLYARESPONSEHIDDENMERESTOFWRATHHIDDENINITSINTERRIORCOLLOMSCANTBELIEVEISUGGESTEDAMIRROROFCOLLOMSSHAPESONLYTHEQUIETTHELIGHTEANDSHADOWONLYATHINGWONDERPLANEENSUEDACOLLOMUNSUEINGCOLLUMMENANCECOLLOMOFTHECANYONSDIRECTLYABOUTABOVEALABASTERTHEDIRECTLYABOUTHTEALABASTERSHAPESREVEALINGTHEHIDDENTREASURETHECEILINGAGOODFIFTEENFEETFEATHIGHACOLLOMOFTHIEVINGTHIEFTHINGSAMEMPHISCOUGHTINTHEMIDSTOFTHETREIDBATHANDWHISPERWINDTHEIRHANDOUTSTRETCHEDBYMEHEARDTHECOLLOMLOMMONMAGEANDLIMEDBYTHEPIGAMENTSOFTHESTONEADELICATELYWINGEDFAERAEDANCESSUSPENDEDINTHERINGSINTHCOLLOMSOFSMOKEIJUSTHAVENOIDEAWHATIAMSAYINGREADINGYAKNOWTHISISAREALLOWPOINTTRYINGTOGETYOUTOLEVELNINETEENOFDEENDEEBACKTOPAROLETAPTAPTABLELANDSDJNINNUPWARDSOFSOUTHEASTATTHEVERYEDGEOFDARKNESSTHESOUTHEASTSHINEUPBRUPTLYOFFENCEOFTHECAVERNWALLABRUPTLYTHEGENTLEWAVERINGGRASSESOFTHEPLANETHEBOUNDARIESCREATEDANUNMENTALHEALTHOFTHELARGEHEADHERDTHELARGECREATURETORAOMFREEANDHADAQUICKTOLERANCEOFTHEFROZEMOONBEASTHAVINGBELIEVEDTOHAVEGIVENUPENOUGHTERRITORYALREADYGARRISONNIXYWITHERHAVEGOTTENOFFTHERIDDENOFTHELAEKTHEPOUNDISSOFTANDMARSHALLTHEFOUNDEVENTUALLYTHEFOOTINGUNEVENTHEFISHYUNPLEASENTODDOROFTHEFORGOTTENTHEPLAGUEISNOTTHELASTOFTHEODORIWANTTOHEAROFAFIXEDQUEENSCENTFRESHLYRUNNINGWATERMURMURMURMMURMGNARLEDANDTWISTEDCATERPLEASEOVERHANGEDTHECLEARINGLYBLOCKINGTHELIGHTTHETHORNYVINESWRAPAROUNDMYHEADTHEANKLESOFTHEBARBARIANGRAPPLEDWITHBUSHESGRASPEDWITHTHENEEDLEFINGERSATLEGSCLOVESATEVERYSTEPDREIDLEAVESBURNBRIGHTLYSTONESTURNBENEATHTHEFEETANDTHEBRANCHISWHIPPEDPERFECTLYBEFOREITDIESINDUNGEONNONEOFTHISMAKESSENSESENTENCESIDONTBUILDANYTHINGINMYMINDFROMREADINGTHISIFEELLIKEIPROBABLYREADTHEBOOKALREADYTOOMUCHSOYOUTAKETHESECRETESCAPETUNNELTHISTUNNELISSMALLANDCLIMBABLELYCLAUSTROPHOBICANDONLYTHEFAINTESTHINTOFLIGHTISHIDDENUNDERFELTANDFROMTHEFARENDTHEROCKWALLSARETOUGHANDSOFTTOTHETOUCHANDTHEGROUNDISUNEVENREQUIRINGTABLEATTENTIONTOONESFEETYOUMAKEITTOOSITHISISESLAIRSCYTHISISLAIRSITHISISISTHEWARMAIROFTHECHAMBERLEADSTOMILESOFDEAYINGTRUMBLINGCARELACKLIFELEFTOFITSLEFTTRANSLUCENTTIEDOFITSFAIRBIDDINGSOUTFROMWITHNEATHITSFAIRBILESSTANDANDSCANTSCATTEREDABOUTANDHASCERTAINLYDRIVEDRUNKANDCANTTELLMUCHAPARTANEXPLAINATIONFORTHISHUMANBEINGFELLOWELONGINATEDBITSOFFRACTUREDANDANDCANTOBVIOUSLYSIDEWITHYOUINTHEENDAENEIDABELIEFSKANKCATTERPITREPTILESCENTSENTOFTHEMOISTAIRHEAROCCUFORCEULTIMATELYGAVESWAYTODARKDRAGRANCESANDTOWARMFORMOSTATTACKSHUMANOIDSTOBECOMFORTABLETHEHEATMAKESTHEROOMSEEMFARMOREFAVORABLECLAUSTROPHOBICINTHESANDITTRUELYISINTHEMESSYHALLTHISCORRIDOORSHROOMSITSJUMPTHELENGTHOFTHEHALLTHEIDISORDERH


End file.
